1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to safety devices and methods, and more particularly to a personal water safety device and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, if a swimmer is submerged for too long, there is no way for people nearby to know this unless they are watching the swimmer at relevant time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.